Your Heart Is An Empty Room
by newwave09
Summary: AU, Quinn is an actress and Rachel is a singer. They both met in London to working on Rachel's music video. Quinn is a very kind woman you could ever asked for. But why Rachel is avoiding her? Quinn tries to find out, but there are two things that she didn't considered. The possibility to fall in love with Rachel or the reveal of hidden truth that Rachel keeps for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. This prompt is based on Indonesian novel called "Spring in London". All credits goes to author. English isn't my primary language so all the mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Los Angeles, USA

"Ah, finally. I've been calling you like a zillion times for these past three days."

Those words hit Quinn's ear even before she had a time to say 'hello'. When she finally recognized the voice on the other line, Quinn laughs lightly, "Puckerman, I know how much you miss me, but could you please lower down your voice? I don't want people around you thinking that we're an item or something, there have been some rumours about an affairs between actresses and their managers. But sorry Puck, you know that I play for other team."

The Mohawk-haired guy (who is also Quinn's manager and bestfriend) laughs humourlessly, "Oh how funny."He said with a flat tone.

Quinn stands up and walks towards the big window in her office, gazing through the street out there, phone still on her ear. The streets are full of crowds, people are wearing their coats and walk along the sidewalk. It's just a very common view that most people didn't care about. But Quinn likes it. She likes to see the crowds from her office building, especially when the sunlight streaming brightly through the window. God, she loves spring morning.

"It's a good thing that you're out and proud now, Quinn. As your manager, I was so afraid that it'll damage your career, but I was wrong. Maybe some people still can't believe about that, but mostly they started to accept you for who you really are."

"Thanks Puck, I'm glad that it didn't end up with a dramatic news." She lets out a relieve breath. "Anyway, I knew that you've been calling me and I'm sorry that I haven't answered your calls. You know, I've been preparing for a short movie project with Michael Chang (the director) in London. I have to be there next week, so.. gotta finish with all interviews and commercials in here." Quinn explains.

"I know that directing an indie movie has been your passion lately, but I have an offer for you."

"What is that? And you know, I didn't quit from acting. But working with Michael Chang and directing a short movie is quite a catch for me."

"Yeah I know. So, you know my cousin Jesse, right? His bestfriend, Rachel, is a singer and she was just release her new single. Have you ever heard about her? Well, she's not quiet famous yet. Jesse said that she took a time off from broadway for a little while and try her luck on writing her own song."

"Hmm.. I've never heard about her before. So what's your offer?"

"So, coincidentally Michael Chang is also the director of Rachel Berry's music video for her new single. And Jesse told me that Rachel is still looking for an actress in her music video. So, would you want to help my cousin's bestfriend with her work? They'll shoot the video in London too. And I think you'll be a perfect model. What do you think?"

Quinn leans her head against the window and sighs softly, "Do I have any other choice?"

"No." Said Puckerman with a triumph laugh. "Okay, it means that you're agree with my offer. Oh, Quinn, just so you know, it'll be just the two of you in that video and your face will not be seen throughout the music video. Just Rachel's face would be seen in the whole video."

"What? Why?" Quinn furrowed one of her right eyebrow, this is one of her talent besides acting.

"To be honest, I think that your face is too gorgeous to appear in the music video" He said jokingly. "But don't worry, eventhough it's just the back of your head that would be seen, the whole world would know that it is you, Quinn Fabray. Who knows, what if her single will be on top 40 and her music video become popular? People will recognize you even by just looking at the back of your head. It's a win-win for us. Oh, I'll forward to you the email that Jesse sent to me. It was Rachel's song and I guess she's quite great."

Quinn sighs again, I little bit over-dramatic this time, but she smiles anyway. Her bestfriend is just ridiculous sometimes, but she thinks that the offer is quite great, besides, she likes to help people. "Noah Puckerman, I'm a very busy person, either in here or later in London. So tell me, why would I have to spend my precious time to appear on your cousin's bestfriend if my face wouldn't be seen throughout the whole video?"

Puck doesn't even paying attention to Quinn's question, and then he asked her teasingly, "Busy? You mean busy for asking some girl for going out with you?" and then he chuckled, "When will you introduce your girlfriend to me? I'm your bestfriend you know."

Quinn raises her eyebrow again, "What do you mean? What girlfriend?"

"A girl that I saw with you exit the restaurant last night. Is she the one who keeps you busy lately?" asked Puck. Quinn narrows her eyes to remember about last night, and some other dinner things before last night, "She isn't my girlfriend."

"Aha, don't lie to me, Quinn."

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend" She emphasizing every words. "Anyway, what is it all about? Did you just quit your job as my manager and become a papparazi now?"

"Hey, I was just asking, Quinn" He laughed as he heard her reaction.

Suddenly, the door of her office was open and then Quinn turns around. Her eyes focus on the blonde-haired girl, with a tall figure- which almost looks like herself. She raises her right hand, greeting the other blonde without saying anything, and gives her a quick smile. A smile that made both boys and girls would be crazy over her.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later, Puck." Without waiting for Puck's answer, she shuts her phone off and put it on the pocket of her jeans, and then she turns around to her sister, "Frannie, you should talk to your mom."

Frannie Anne Fabray, she's three years older than Quinn, but they both had that-almost-identical faces which every single person wouldn't get tired of staring at them in font of their television. They both an actress, well- Frannie is more a fashion model than an actress. They both had that perfect body figure and perfect flowing blonde hair. But Quinn's hair is just about her lower neck while Frannie's is much longer.

"Good morning too, Q." She said while she was smoothing her dress and sits on the couch. "And what should I talk about with your mother?" She asked to her little sister with her narrowed eyebrows.

Quinn groans and let herself sits beside her sister, "Frannie, you really need to talk to our mom. I'm glad that she accepted me after I came out to her as a lesbian, but.. She really need to stop introducing me to her friends' daughter, or her assistant- or just like what happened last night, someone that she was just met on beauty shop! This is crazy." She closes her eyes and resting her head on the couch, "Why she was so obsessed with the idea of getting me a… girlfriend? I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm so busy now, I can't just playing around with them."

Frannie giggles softly when she heard her sister complaining about the blind dates that their mother has set up. She feels a little relieved because she's already married. If she hasn't married yet, she knew that she'll trapped with the whole blind date things. "So, I guess your dinner last night didn't really work out? You don't like that girl?"

Quinn opens her eyes and then she looks at her sister with a serious gaze, "Do you believe if I told you that 'that girl' was just graduated from High School?" Frannie eyes widen and then she bursts out into laughter, "Oh my God! Mom really out of the line sometimes. You should talk to her by yourself, Quinnie."

"I tried, but mom won't even hear me. She said that she was just wanted to help me because I'm too busy and I don't have a time for relationship. She said that I should respect her effort." Quinn said with a miserable tone.

"Maybe after she tried three times and failed, I think she will give up." Frannie shrugs.

Quinn shakes her head quickly while she is checking a new incoming emails on her phone,one of those email was from Puck. "Oh, I don't think so. She asked me yesterday what kind of a girl that I like and right for me. I bet she won't give up."

"And what did you said?"

"I said that I'll continue this conversation after I came back from London."

"Oh so you're really going to London next week?" asked Frannie. "You know, mom never feels comfortable with the idea of you travel abroad. Especially when she knows that you'll working on movie or video projects or whatever. I bet that you'll stay a little longer when it comes to acting or helping the director to direct something. Have you told mom about this?"

Quinn nods "Oh yeah, she was ranting about this and she looked a little disappoint. But it's okay, the important thing is finally I could run away from all those crazy blind dates for a little while."

"Well, there's always a bright side from everything. Maybe you'll meet someone in London." Frannie nudged Quinn's side teasingly and Quinn just give her a little smile and shakes her head.

**_Do you want to play this music?_**

She clicks **_Yes_**

And by the time Quinn's office was filled with Rachel's voice, Quinn doesn't even remember what conversation she just had with her sister, her mind is focus on the peaceful and calming voice that she's never heard before.

_Quite good? Puck must be kidding. This is beautiful, this is-_

"Who's singing that song? I've never heard of it before, but she's great."

And with Frannie's question, Quinn blinks a few times and back in her realization. She doesn't answer her sister question but she is sure about one thing: She can't wait for London.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome :) And oh, Rachel and Quinn are in their 22-ish year old.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews :) Sorry for all the grammatical errors and my limited english. Hope you guys can bear with me!**

* * *

London, England

A week later

Rachel Berry opens her eyes slowly, then she covers her eyes again when the sunlight streaming through her window. She yawns and stretching her arms and legs with her position that is still lying on the bed. She's forcing herself to get out of the bed and drags herself to the desk next the window to switch off the lamp that she forgot to turned off last night, and then she's looking out to the window. It's very unusual that London's sky looks brighter today. Looks like spring that she's been waiting is finally come. Rachel opens the window and takes a deep breath, filling her lungs and her body with the spirit of spring. But because of the weather was still a little bit cold, she quickly closed the window and rubbed her hands together. This isn't her first time being in London but she has a feeling that today is gonna be a great day. It wasn't until later and then her eyes are focus on a little clock on her desk and she gasps softly, "Oh, dear god."

She runs to her bedroom door and opens it quickly, surprising her two roommates who is talking and joking in the kitchen, right in front of her bedroom.

"What? What happened?" A blonde-haired girl, with a tall figure and grey eyes, who is still holding a cup of coffee, looking at Rachel confusedly. Although her face is more like a 18-year-old-girl who trapped in a 21-year-old-girl body, Brittany Pierce is a daughter of a wealthy businessman who prefer to pursue her dream of becoming a professional dancer rather than goes to university. And for several years, she often perform on stage in the West End show, though she only got a chance to be background dancer.

"I'm late, Brittany." Rachel says in panic as she runs to the bathroom near the kitchen, "Today is the first day of filming my music video, and I'm late. Why didn't you wake me up, Britt?"

Brittany shakes her head and says, "You're over-reacting, Rachel. You've never late for anything in your whole life. And yesterday you came back here late at night. You deserve to wake up a little bit later than usual. I know you still have that New-Yorker habit but you need to slow down a little." She takes another sip of her coffee and sighs softly. "I feel sorry for those people who still have to work on a beautiful Saturday like this."

Rachel is muttering something that can't be understood from the bathroom because she was too busy brushing her teeth.

"Hey, Sweetheart, do you want some waffles with a home-made apple jam ala Kurt?" asked a boy with a white pale skin, a stylish brown hair, and a very friendly bright-hazel color who is sitting right in front of the blonde girl.

"You know what happened when some waffles are combined with my home-made apple jam? You'll feel like you're floating in outer space."

Kurt Hummel, who is originally from Lima, Ohio, works as a chef in one of those famous restaurants in London. Rachel had to admit when the first time she met Kurt, she has never seen a guy with a charming eyes like him, those eyes that could make any women couldn't think about anything. Unfortunately, Kurt isn't interested in women.

Again, Rachel muttering some unclear sentences that no one in their flat would understand.

Kurt turns to Brittany and asked, "What did she said?"

Brittany shrugs and continue to takes another sip of her coffee, "Maybe she doesn't want to floating in outer space with us?"

Right after that, the bathroom's door was opened with a loud voice and Rachel storms out into her bedroom, followed with the sound of her closet's door opened and some hangers falling down to the floor.

"Don't be panic, my dear." Kurt shouts from kitchen. "You could hurt yourself if you're not careful. Just relax, honey." Then there was something bamming on the floor, followed with Rachel's voice, "I did not fall! Relax. I did not fall. I'm fine." Kurt and Brittany just shrugs and shakes her head.

A few minutes later, Rachel came back to the kitchen, already dressed up with her dress and her boots. "Anyways.." Julie starts the conversation, "Did you already know the concept of your music video? I heard that you'll working with a professional director."

Rachel nods, "Yes. And what makes me interested is that the concept of my music video. The director made it seems like a short movie."

Kurt turns around to Rachel with his sparkling eyes, "Is it about a romantic story?" he asked and then he squeals happily, "I love romantic story!"

"I think the story is about a girl who is obsessed with her idol and always watching her idol from a far, and always help her idol without ever showing herself who she really was. Yeah.. something like that, and of course I'll be the idol." Said Rachel.

"Hmm.. isn't that very romantic?" said Kurt who is nudges Brittany's side to agree with him.

"I think it's kind of creepy." Said Rachel with her flat tone. "Think about it, if someone secretly watching you from behind and help you without showing off their faces, don't you think that it sounds like a crazy person?"

Kurt gasps and shakes his head, "Oh my God. I hope that the director doesn't regret for helping you out with your music video. You better be an actress for a thriller movie instead of your own music video." He chuckled.

Rachel smiled at her best friend's comment and she shoves Kurt's arms playfully. "Alright gays, I gotta go." It's a good thing that both of her roommates are really open about their sexuality, and for Rachel herself, she never label herself for anything but she's sure that she's also interested in women, and both Kurt and Brittany know about this. Well, of course she doesn't has any feeling to Brittany. Brittany is just like her sister who is also her best friend.

"Sure you don't want to have a piece of my home-made waffle with an apple jam?" Asked Kurt as he handed a plate full of waffles to Rachel. "You're already thin as a paper right now, I don't wanna you to look like a skeleton who is walking along the city in this beautiful spring."

"I would love to try your so-called home-made waffles, but today is an emergency." Said Rachel in hurry. "This is my first day of filming my music video and I don't really have a time for breakfast. It's already-" she glances at her wrist and gasped, "Oh dear.. Looks like I have to run all the way to station, bye guys!"

Without waiting for her roommate's reaction, Rachel walking down the stairs of her flat which is in second floor of the building. She glances at her wrist again. Oh yeah, she has to run all the way to station. She doesn't even have a time to look up into the bright blue sky and enjoy the spring air.

It's almost a year since the first time she arrived in London, and since she moved here she has been living with Kurt and Brittany at Hampstead which is located at London suburbs. A flat that they've been staying is located right above Robin 's Nest, a traditional Irish pub that has been there since ages. Even though sometimes the noises from the pub could be heard up to her bedroom when the window was opened, Rachel does not mind at all. Different with most of people, she isn't too comfortable with a quiet atmosphere and she never liked the idea of living alone.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Rachel has arrived on the set which is located at Hyde Park, one of the most famous park in London. As soon as she get there, she walks to the temporary tent and sits on the chair with her name on it. She looks around and she feels like the park was full of Chinese people. Of course, all of Michael Chang's staff was there too to working on Rachel's music video, and most of his production stuffs were originally from China. The staffs were really busy with their own work; walking quickly from one place to another, carrying some stuffs, and talking to one another in a foreign language that Rachel didn't understand at all. Rachel realized that only a few of production staffs who speak English aside from the director, Michael Chang, and her make-up artist who is responsible for her appearance from head to toe, Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Here's your green tea."

Rachel turns around and she saw her make-up artist handed her a cup of green tea. She grabs the green tea, take a few sips and the she lets out a relief sighs. She just realized that she haven't eaten anything since she woke up and her stomach started to growling a little.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat some of these?" Naomi looked at the doughnut box that Tina has offered.

"Thank you, Tina. You really are my savior." She smiles softly as she grab her favorite almond doughnut.

"By the way, have you met your partner for your music video?" Asked Tina while she started to roll Rachel's hair with a large rollers.

Rachel looked up to a round mirror in front of her so that she can see her make-up artist, "Nope. I've never met her. I don't even know her name. It's a girl, right? That's all what Michael-Chang told me."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" She said briefly. When Tina noticed there's a confusion look in Rachel's eyes, she continue, "Your partner. Her name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. But she's better known as Quinn Fabray."

Rachel stopped chewing her doughnut.

Tina looked around the park, "Where is she? I've already talk to her for a minute this morning." She sighs and continue to roll Rachel's hair. "Maybe you don't know her or never heard about her name, but she's quite famous in LA. She starred for some indie movies and some commercials."

Because Rachel didn't say anything, Tina adds, "Don't worry. She's a really kind-hearted woman. And she's very gorgeous. Really gorgeous. You're going to faint when you meet her." Said Tina jokingly.

Rachel still in her silence. She's just looking down and staring at her steaming green tea. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of the cup of her tea has gone away.

A few seconds later, Tina taps her shoulder and whispers, "Look. That's her."

Rachel turns her head slowly and her eyes immediately caught a sight of a blonde-haired girl wrapped with her blue coat standing outside the tent. She's talking with Michael-Chang and say hello to some of the production staffs.

"Oops! Be careful, Rachel. You almost drop your tea."

Rachel blinks in surprised and realized that the cup of her tea almost slips out of her grip.

"See? You almost fainted." Said Tina teasingly. Rachel looked away and stared at the mirror, but she still can see Quinn's figure standing there. Right when she saw Tina turns around, raised her right hand, and shouting "Hey! Quinn!" Rachel froze. _Oh no…_

Quinn turns around to look at them. Right into Rachel's direction. Their eyes met for a second in the mirror. Quinn's gaze was straight into Rachel's eyes, only for a second before Rachel looked away and glancing at Tina who's grinning widely to her.

"She's coming." Tina whispers. "I'll Introduce you to her."

Rachel couldn't breath. She grips her chair tightly.

_Oh dear God…._

* * *

"How are you, Tina?" greeted Quinn as she walks towards them. She stopped right in front of Tina and then she narrowed her eyes, "Hmm.. something changed in here, you look a little skinnier, right?"

Tina burst out into laugh, "That's not right. I've done a lot of exercise but here it is… still the same old me."

"But you're still beautiful. And you look happier." Said Quinn as she offers her famous smile. Then she turned around and put her attention on the other girl, who is still looked down and gripping her cup of tea tightly.

"And you must be the girl who made me head over heels to you." Said Quinn while she offers her right hand.

Rachel feels like her words stuck in her throat. She looks up and stares right into Quinn's eyes.

The first thing that comes into Quinn's mind is that this girl has a really gorgeous eyes. A beautiful big browned-eyes. And those eyes staring at Quinn's with a shocked, nervous, and…. scared?

* * *

Rachel looks up and stares into those hazel eyes without even blinking. Quinn Fabray exactly looks like what Tina has described. And she feels like she almost faint, even though the reason behind it is **far** from what Tina was thinking.

Before Rachel has a chance to speak, Quinn quickly says, "I mean, in the music video. You're the one who made me head over heels to you. She paused for a little while and then she asks. "You're the one who will be my partner on your music video, right? Uhm.. Rachel Berry, right?"

Rachel blinked once again, she slowly lets put a deep breath that she's been holding for a minute, "Yes." Said Rachel with her weak voice.

Quinn smiles, "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She offers her right hand again.

Rachel looked down at Quinn's hand, then she put her cup of green tea on the table and stands up. She reaches out Quinn's right hand and shake their hands softly, "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Rachel." Quinn tries to repeat her name, and she gives her a genuine smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Right after they let go off each other's hands, someone is calling out Quinn's name from behind, Quinn looked back and says something quickly, and then she turned back to look at Rachel.

"That's my make-up artist. She told me to get ready because we'll start filming your music video. I don't understand why do I need any make-ups if my face wouldn't be seen throughout the whole video." She shrugs. "But I should get going now. Believe me, you don't want to see my make-up artist get angry. I've seen it once and it's not a pleasant view." Quinn chuckles, and with that, she waves her hand and turns around to walk towards her make-up artist.

"She's a really nice girl, right?" Asked Tina when Rachel sits back on her chair and stares at the mirror. Rachel takes a deep breath in and forcing herself to smile at Tina's reflection in the mirror. She just nods and looked down at her own fingers which becomes a little bit stiff.

She doesn't even know how long she was sitting there and got lost in her deep thought. She's just back in her realization when the staff calling out all the actors and crews to get ready because the filming is ready to begin. Rachel looked up and takes another deep breath. It's time to leave your personal issues and work as a professional, she thought in herself. This is her job and she knows she can do it. Do it and leave it when it's done. Just three days of filming. She just need to hold on for three days.


End file.
